Reflections
by twentypercentcoolerthanyou
Summary: Amelia Heidrich wants nothing more but to find a cure for her younger brother's disease and will do anything to get it. When offered a chance to travel to a world that could led to a cure, Amelia jumps at the chance having no idea what she's really getting herself into: Alchemy, Homunculus, body doubles and a crazy conspiracy theory unraveling. (Based off the original series)
1. Prologue

**AN. Hey guys! So i know it has been forever since I've updated and I'm truly sorry for that. The last few months have been ridiculously crazy and I honestly just lost all motivation for this story all together. I've wanted to sit down and write this so many times but writers block and busy schedules worked against me. But recently I've done nothing but get back into this thanks to a certain encounter with Mr. Vic Mignogna at a con I attended in November. Meeting him was a dream come true because I grew up watching FMA and I've always wanted to meet Edward Elric. He was the coolest guy ever! I got to talk to him for a good fifteen minutes and he asked me who my favorite character was and I said Envy, because it's true I love Envy. We literally stood there and talked about how cool Envy was and how tragic his story was. It was the coolest moment ever. After meeting him I decided to go back to this story to show my love of all the characters and the stories told. So I'm back for good this time I promise! Thank you guys so much for baring with me and I hope you can continue to enjoy this story! You can all thank Edward Elric for my return! **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**_i don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! only a really awesome signed poster of Edward Elric. _**

**Prologue **

_August 10, 1903_

"Al?-, Alfons?" I called out for a second time, peeking my head out into the upstairs hallway. "Al? Okay, you got me. You can come out now! You won this time." I giggled. I waited for a response from my little brother but the only response I got was my soft voice echoing down the narrow hall. I let my hands fall down to my sides, questioning where my Alfons could have gone. My golden hair fell in front of my face when I picked my head back up and walked around the corner to get a better view. "Alfons!"

Where was he? Al's never been this good at hide and seek, I thought as I walked down the hall making sure to peek into each room as I passed them. By the time I had reached the end of the hallway there was still no sign of him. The only room left that I hadn't checked was my father's office. I froze in front of the closed door. Nervously, I bit my lip and scratched at my arm. Our father had strict rules about us not entering his office.

"Come on Al you know better than to go into father's office!" I growled.

I put my ear to the door attempting to hear any sound that would show me that my brother was hiding in the forbidden room. When I was met with more silence I stomped my foot. There was absolutely nowhere else I could check; Alfon's had to be in this room. With a deep breath I pushed the door open slowly as I could. The door creaked and the hinges hissed. I winced, hoping that my father didn't hear this from downstairs. Only this door was this loud upon opening it.

I let myself scan the room before entering. At first glance I could already find no sign of him. I let out a sigh of frustration before deciding to allow myself into the room. Father would understand if I only entered to get Alfons out. Right? It was as if on que that I heard the floorboards squeaked behind me. I gulped at the sound of my name:

"Amelia?"

The all too familiar voice grumbled before a rather large and hairy hand was resting on my shoulder. I looked up to face my father and it felt as if a sunk down to an ant when our eyes met.

"What are you doing going into my office?" His stern eyes glared down at me. "I told you and your brother countless times to stay out of here." Father pulled me away from the room, gently, before closing the door behind us.

"I-, I" I stammered, growing nervous. Father was never someone I saw eye to eye with. "I was looking for Alfons. I can't find him and we were playing hide and seek. This was the only place I didn't check." I found some courage and defended myself. Also if I directed my father's annoyance to something else he'd probably forget about my failed intrusion.

Father pinched the bridge of his nose, letting a long dragged sigh. It was working. He reopened the door to give me the chance to look again.

"See Amelia he's not in here." He closed the door once again. "Did you check outside?"

"No, you told us not to go outside without asking you first." I shook my head.

"I also told you that about the office yet here we are." He made sure to point out. He began to usher me back down the hall towards the stairs. "Let's go find your brother."

I nodded as we reached the stairs.

"Did you check all the cabinets?" Father asked me when we reached the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. That was the first place I looked. Alfons always hides there."

We continued walking into the dining room where the back door to go to the yard was located. My father slide the porch door open, looking around quickly. My father looked nervous as he called out for Alfons twice and then again before closing his mouth. His lips flattened to a straight line as he began to walk down the porch steps. I noticed when he halted, his face twisting into a look of shock and horror.

"Alfons!" He shouted.

Curious, I walked over to my father almost instantly wishing I hadn't. Alfons lay in a heap under the stairs. His face was mushed against the grass. Blood flowed out of his nose. Had he fallen and we didn't hear? Had he been out here all this time that I'd been looking for him. Thoughts raced through my head as my father leaned down to pick Alfons up. Alfons didn't stir once.

"Alfons not moving. Father, why isn't he moving?" I ember eyes set ablaze.

My father gave me a question look, not knowing what to do. I shouted for my father to speak, to do something, anything. It must've snapped him out of the shock because his eyes met mine.

"Go next door, Amelia." He uttered, realization hit him and he rushed into action. He stormed passed me carrying my brother.

I followed after him angrily and confused. Twenty minutes ago, Alfons was fine and now- now he wasn't even responding. "Father!"

"I said go next door!" My father turned to me, shouting. "Amelia,"

I stopped. When my father was sure I wouldn't press the subject he turned back away from me, grabbing the family car's keys. I looked down letting my hair fall in front of my face. I soon found myself collapsing to the ground, clenching my hands into fists.

"But Alfons,"


	2. Chapter One: Insane By A Landslide

**0\. Chapter One: Insane By A Landslide**

_October 1, 1910_

"Ugh," I groaned. I tugged at the collar of my jumper as I walked home from a long and boring day of school. This uniform was way too itchy and tight for my liking. It was like they wanted the collar to choke you. It was my first year at an expansive prep school and this is what they gave me. I sneered at the thought of that place.

I hated it. I hated the teachers. They all thought that they knew everything just because they had a stupid piece of paper saying they were qualified to teach. I hated the students. They all thought that they were better than anyone because they all had rich mommies and daddy's that could afford to send them to their fancy school. Why my father decided to send me here and waste money that we could be saving for something else was beyond me.

I began to take my pigtail braids out; I was sick of them pulling on my scalp. I let my fingers run through my long hair allowing the hair to fall free into cascading waves. I just wanted to get home and change; and eat. Yes, eating sounded wonderful. The thought of the cake that was left over from my father's birthday made a grin appear on my face and my pace quicken. I eagerly crossed the street once I saw my house fading into view.

Almost there….

"Amelia!" A sing-song voice called out, stopping me in my tracks. "Amelia Heiderich!"

I reluctantly paused my steps, letting out a grunt. My head lifted up as I force my grin to continue to stay on my face. "Good afternoon Ms. Eckhart!" I said through my teeth.

"Hello my dear!" The older woman greeted me with a genuine smile and wave. "Your father just called me. He forgot about Alfons's doctor's appointment and asked if I could watch you until they return."

"Oh," my heart fell into my stomach where a piece of cake would have been, but no, that was too good to be true. "Cool," I still pretended to be happy, not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings.

Minutes later, I found myself sprawling out on the living room floor, picking at the burnt cookies Ms. Eckhart laid out for me. I took a bite and instantly lost all want to eat for the rest of the night. This woman couldn't cook, bake or do anything without burning it. I gave up on filling my belly with anything else but disappointment. I let myself move forward so I could lay on my stomach. Within seconds, Ms. Eckhart's cat decided to use me as a cushion, resting on my lower back.

I began to mentally prepare myself for the hours to come. Ms. Eckhart had been watching me for years after Alfons was diagnosed with what his doctor called, "a rare form of cancer", after having passing out and falling down the porch steps all those years ago. As a kid, to help me when I was upset about my brother, Ms. Eckhart would tell me stories about a place called Shamballa.

According to those stories, Shamballa was a place said to have no wars and no diseases. It was a world built on and ruled by peace. I grew up dreaming about visiting this place more than I believe in Santa, the tooth fairy or even God. I had wanted to take Alfons there and he would be cured. Everything would have been fine. Father wouldn't have to work so much at the college to afford Alfons's medical bills and Alfons wouldn't be sick anymore. He would be able to see the world like he always wanted to.

Though, as I grew older, Ms. Eckhart's stories began to seem like nothing but stories. There was no such thing as a world without war or no disease. No world ran by humans could have built a place ruled and founded by peace. Shamballa wasn't real. And even if it was how did one get there? There was no such thing as magic and I highly doubted you could simply take a train or a boat there. It wasn't like the trips my Father used to take us on to Paris back when our family was happy. If Ms. Eckhart's stories were to be true then we would need magic; lots of it. But last time I checked neither of us were witches and magic didn't exist.

Though years after she began to tell me these stories here we were now. Ms. Eckhart was on a mission to find a gateway to Shamballa. She researched and researched, digging deeper into the paranormal. Paranormal was a new term I had picked up during my time with her. Paranormal meant supernatural, mystic &amp; other worldly. I personally thought it just meant anything weird and ridiculous. My definition fit Ms. Eckhart perfectly in my opinion.

Ms. Eckhart meant well. I did owe her a lot for all the times she's watched me whenever my father had to take Alfons to the hospital. She had made my childhood a little less miserable with her stories but as I grew older she only made me realize how crazy she was. She truly believed in this. She would look for any hint, any clue to get to Shamballa. She took it as far as making me be like an assistant whenever she watched me.

She'd often make me run to the library to get more books for her. Sometimes she'd even send me across town to this man's house to pick up packages that were allegedly going to help her in her search. I helped as much as my sanity would let me. Whenever I told my father about her actions he would defend her. He'd say that she was a harmless, lonely, old woman who was just trying to teach me how to handle a working experience. My response was always the same:

"If this is trying to prepare for a job then why am I not being paid? All this running around I'm doing for her and she said that in the end she'll pay me back by promising that I would be the first person to go to her stupid magical land."

Today Ms. Eckhart seemed a bit more enthusiastic about her studies than normal. She walked into the nicely-decorated room, holding a package in hand. I perked my head up, making my body shift upwards. Her cat, Alexander, let out a grunt obviously annoyed that I disturbed his nap. I reached back to pat his head with a soft laugh. I then turned my gaze back up to my host and raised an eyebrow.

She was looking at me feverishly. Her smile was so wide she almost looked insane. If Ms. Eckhart looked this excited I couldn't wait to hear her new, laughable, 'discovery'. Her grip on the package tightened. I would wonder what's inside the package but I knew she'd tell me shortly.

"So since your last visit I met a woman." She paused, shifting in her spot. She then took a seat on the sofa opposite from me. The package neatly rested in her lap. "This woman has brought me some very useful information." Ms. Eckhart then reached forward handing me the package.

I sat up, crossing my legs under me and accepted the package. It wasn't heavy at all like I expected. I could hear something jingle when I grabbed it from her. It sounded like jewelry.

"Well open it silly girl." She ordered, getting up. She walked over to the globe she had next to the fireplace. "She claims to be able to perform Alchemy. You remember that book I told you about?"

My interest was nearly caught as I opened the package. Inside rested a necklace and a ruby like stone. It was so shiny and red. I held in up, examining it. I'd only seen one ruby in my life when I had visiting my great Aunt Tessie a few years ago. This didn't look like it but at the same time it was the only thing I could think to compare it too. It was the same color and it was in the shape of a jewel but it just felt weird to me. I then found myself looking at the golden necklace as it dangled in front of my face. I let the chain slide through my fingers, letting the charm rest in my palm. The charm itself looked familiar.

"She said that those are for you. I told her about Alfons and she was touched by your story. She said that she can open a portal to Shamballa." She turned to face me, smiling wide. "Those things can help you when you reach the other side." She finished waiting for my reaction.

I didn't meant to, I really didn't. I was usually very welled manner but there was just something inside of me that just couldn't hold me back. Did she honestly expect me to believe this garbage? I laughed.

I laughed. I LAUGHED AND LAUGHED. This woman was absolutely insane! I couldn't contain it anymore. All the insanity and lies that this woman forced down my throat for years finally got to me. My giggles were pouring out of me. I didn't couldn't even process the hurt look on her face. It just went right over me. I couldn't stop. She honestly thought that this woman, this STRANGER, could take us to Shamballa because she felt bad for Alfons? Bullshit.

My laughter stopped suddenly when a hand connected with my cheek. The only sound was the sound of skin slapping against skin. I froze only allowing my hand to go up to hold my stinging cheek. I could hear Ms. Eckhart's heavy breathing.

"Get out." She hissed.

I didn't respond. Still in shock that she had actually hit me. I'd never been hit before and I wouldn't lie and say that it didn't hurt.

"I said get out of my house! You disrespectful brat!" The woman now screamed.

I looked up with her in fear. She was really this crazy? I didn't need to be told a third time and quickly scrambled to my feet to the front door. I raced to my house next door and let myself in as fast as I could. Slamming the door behind me I let myself sink to the floor out of breath. What the hell was that?


	3. Chapter Two: Don't Come Easy

**AN. Hey guys! So this is a quick update, I'm planning on writing some more tonight when I get off work but this is a short chapter so I figured I'd just upload this one while I could! I hope you're enjoying some of the changes I've made! Let me know what you're thinking in a kind and friendly review! **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own fma!**

**Chapter Two: Don't Come Easy**

That night I stood in my room preparing myself for bed. The events from earlier running rapid through my mind. I had decided not to tell my Father about Ms. Eckhart slapping me; he was already stressed out about Alfons's doctor appointment. The doctor had said that his condition was worsening and he would need new medication, something that my father couldn't afford right now. I told him to drop me from my school and use that money for Alfons but that erupted into a huge agreement at the dinner table. My father said he needed me to get a good education so I could get a good job and never have money problems like him.

"I don't care about my education!" I remember shooting back at him. "I care about Alfons getting better! Screw my education!" It was then I had been slapped for the second time in my life. My father hit me for my language and speaking back. The rest of our dinner was eaten in silence, except for Alfons's slight whimpering. He had started crying during my father and I's outburst. I wanted to say something about it but I knew better to upset my father any further. He was quick to anger and I wasn't in the mood to push him that far.

I knew sleep would not find me tonight and sighed. I wished Shamballa was real. I would leave with Alfons and never come back. I could take care of him myself; we didn't need our deadbeat father. I sighed in anger before deciding to leave my room. I snuck down the hall. It was late and my father would be furious if he found me out of bed. I made my way to Alfons's room. I needed to check on him. I opened the door as quietly as I could and let myself in the room. I frowned at the sight of a fragile looking Alfons sleeping tucked in his bed. Alfons looked like if you touched him, he'd crumble in a million pieces. He was heartbroken after today's news which at been shortly followed by the doctor advising my father to take him out of school for the time being. His coughing spasms were acting up again and school was becoming impossible for him. He loved school and learning and his friends.

I sat at the edge of the bed, running my fingers through his hair. He let out a content sigh, "You know, you aren't good at sneaking around the house. You're lucky dad's just a heavy sleeper." Alfons cracked a smirk.

I jumped at his sudden words, not knowing he wasn't sleeping. I playfully tugged on his hair, "Jerk, you startled me."

"Good. Serves you right for waking me up." He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry my great prince," I bowed my head, "I shouldn't have disturbed your beauty rest." I chuckled.

"Please," the boy waved his hand casually, "with a face like mine I don't need beauty sleep. I got Mom's good looks remember? You got stuck with dad's everything else." He raised his eyebrow at me, "and Granny's height. You got that too."

**WACK!**

"Ow!" Alfons rubbed his aching head. "What is with this family and hitting people today?"

"I'm taller than you!" I hissed at him. I was very sensitive about my height.

"Not for long! If you don't drink your milk and take your daily dose of vitamins you'll forever be that height!"

"When did you get to be so cocky?" I stared at him. He shrugged, blaming it on a bad day. I agreed, pushing him over enough so I'd have room without falling off the bed to lay down. He gave me a look confused at my action. We hadn't slept in the same room, let alone bed since we were kids. "Don't give me that look. Can't a girl want to have a sleepover with her little brother?"

"Well sure but you were the one who wanted to stop having sleepover's when we were little." Alfons replied, yawning.

"Go back to sleep. Pretend I'm not here." I said.

"I can't. You snore."

I raised my hand as if I was going to hit him again. Alfons pretended to fall asleep leaving me with a smile on my face. I loved this kid. Even after all that was thrown at him, he still could put a smile on his face. I gave him a quick kiss on the head before letting myself drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
